milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Freefall
"Freefall" is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo and his friends are simulating a freefall, but Murphy's Law turns it into an actual freefall, unable to make a landing. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish fly in a plane and get spotted by government agents. Plot Milo, Zack and Melissa are at the mall trying indoor skydiving when the machine goes haywire and they end up hundreds of feet in the air. Milo passes out parachutes just as the fan breaks, however ducks dive-bomb Zack and Melissa, leaving Milo with the only working parachute. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota are flying a plan with a banner reading "Please Don't Litter On Our Planet". Dakota is making the best of it while Cavendish is upset that, despite saving the world, they only seem to get punished and he wishes others could see them. Just then a drone being piloted by Government Agents sees them. Just as Milo and company are about to land. The parachute expires and the strings break, causing multiple other parachutes to open and break until one does not. Zack says he thinks he is so scared he lose his fear. Just as they are about to be impaled, Diogee brings them a mattress to land on, but they get snagged on the drone and are taken to the government base. Just as they arrive a tower falls down onto an ammunition shed, causing it to explode. Back with Cavendish and Dakota, they talk and see a drone operated by the gov who think they destroyed the base. They talk and save Milo and friends after their parachute breaks. The three grab the banner but to tears off and forms a parachute when Zack runs up it.The drone hits their plane and they go down, skidding the ground and hit the taxidermy wearhouse before hitting a barn and stopping. As Milo and friends are close to the group they get lifted up again when balloons get caught in the banner. Cavendish is happy that they have rivals, much like thinking Milo was a counter agent, while is happy he put Cavendish‘s name on the rental. Back with Milo, they see Diogee, who fires himself out of a cannon, and they land. Zack learns to be afraid a little all of the time rather than being very scared some of the time. Transcript Songs * Elliot Brand Safety Chutes Jingle * We're Going to the Zoo (Flying in the Sky version) Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * Second episode to have a one-word title, after "Athledecamathalon". * This is the first time the main characters weren't in their casual clothes. * The Elliot Decker's Safety Parachute, disintegration ray, and guard tower model 235B expires on October 3, which may be a reference to the series premiering on October 3. * The episode is set on October 4. * Melissa is to revealed to have had an experience with a shark cage. This may be the same shark cage as the one Melissa mentioned in "Missing Milo". * 7th episode that features Dakota singing ("We're Going to the Zoo", "Perchance to Sleepwalk", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", "Picture Day", "Game Night", and "Lady Krillers"). * For 64% of the episode (425 of 625 seconds), the only background is the sky. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb: ** The bird running into the wind machine is an allusion to a running gag in Phineas and Ferb, where a bird would often running into one of their inventions. ** Milo, Zack, and Melissa color of the suits they're wearing bares resemblance to Isabella's, Phineas's, and Ferb's main Colors (Red, Green, Pink). Errors * For a few seconds Zack can be seen with long and feminine eyelashes. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Vinnie Dakota * Balthazar Cavendish * Government Agents * Diogee * Elliot Decker (flashback jingle cameo) International Airings * Germany: unaired (previously September 21 and then September 24, 2018) * India: November 15, 2018 * Poland: February 11, 2019 * Southeast Asia: April 3, 2019 vi:Freefall Category:F